vacaciones moviditas
by chidori yaoi
Summary: Tsunade le ha dado vacaciones a sus ninjas .Playa , sol, relax, un sasuke mas que pervertido y un Naruto para variar no se entera de nada. sasunaru


Espero que lo disfrutéis ^^

la serie Naruto no me pertenece, ( si fuera así, Sasuke estaría amarrado a mi cama y Naruto estaría vistiendo como una sirvienta cumpliendo todas mis perversiones XD ) sino que pertenece a Kishimoto-sensei

Notas:

-.......- Habla el personaje.

-''….''- Piensa el personaje o dice algo entre comillas.

(......) Notas de la autora.

Sol, arena, agua, palmeras, niños jugando a hacer castillos de mar, mujeres bellísimas exponiendo su cuerpo al Sol. Era un ambiente para el relax, para broncearse, para quitarse el estrés de encima, no pensar en las preocupaciones de la vida cotidiana, tiempo de diversión, estar con la familia o los amigos.

Pues en esos momentos, los ninjas más conocidos de la villa de Konoha estaban disfrutando a su manera las vacaciones que amablemente les dio Tsunade. Ya que estaba harta de que Naruto le pidiera a cada dos por tres una misión, le mandó de vacaciones con sus amigos a ver si el chico se calmaba un poquito y le dejaba de dar la lata, así ella podría disfrutar de un poco de paz; no es que odiase al rubio, es que de verdad no había misiones para la villa, solo las de rango D y esas Naruto no las podía ni oler, así que decidió darles un descanso, por lo que todos salían ganando, pero no iba a dejar la villa desprotegida.

Dejó a algunos Jounin y Chuunin aquí; Kakashi, el pobre al escuchar que no iba poder ir a la playa, casi llora de lo triste que estaba...Pero volviendo con nuestros protagonistas, como dije antes, que disfrutaban de sus vacaciones a su manera.

-Ah, ay, ay, me duele…me duele mucho Sasuke ¿¡No podrías ser un poco más delicado-ttebayo?! -se quejaba con lagrimitas el rubio.

-Sólo aguanta un poco, y no seas tan quejica que no duele tanto. No es la primera vez en estas vacaciones que hacemos esto -contestaba el azabache hastiado del comportamiento de Naruto.

-Demo... ¿no podrías ir con más cuidado? Además, tú quisiste hacerlo. Ahora te arrepientes -dijo entristecido el rubio.

-No me molesta hacerlo Naruto, así que estate quieto. Así te dolerá menos -se lo dijo de la manera más tranquila que pudo.

-Vale, pero con cuidado. Ahh... Sasuke, allí no... -volvía a salirle lagrimitas de sus ojitos azules.

-Ya casi está... -lo tranquilizó el vengador-. Bien, ya he terminado de ponerte la crema para las quemaduras de tu espalda..Ufff -suspiró abatido-. Si no fueras tan dobe no te habrías quemado, y esta es la tercera vez Naruto, pero no... El señorito me dice: 'No soy tan delicado Sasuke-teme, sólo un baka como tú se quemaría. No necesito ningún potingue de esos, al fin y al cabo voy a ser maestro Hokage; ni el Sol podrá conmigo dattebayo' -dijo todo esto imitando su voz.

-¿Y como resulta todo esto? Yo sigo sin ninguna quemadura mientras que tú estás rojo y ni te puedes dormir de lo quemado que estás, baka.

-No es mi culpa que el Sol sólo me dé a mí -infló sus mejillas en un falso enojo.

-Dobe, el Sol da a todo el mundo. En serio, ¿cómo aprobaste los exámenes de Jounin? -preguntó el Uchiha viendo con un goterón a su amigo.

-Pues, aprobándolos. Si es que me haces unas preguntas... -le contestó el rubio de una manera tajante.

-"Me pregunto algunas veces cómo llegó a gustarme semejante idiota. Bueno, por lo menos tengo claro mis sentimientos; una cosa es tenerlo claro y otra cosa que la persona te corresponda. Como diría Shikamaru, 'que problemática es esta situación'" -pensaba el azabache con aura depresiva encima; cada vez que se acercaba a Naruto le costaba más aguantarse las ganas de secuestrarlo, llevarlo a algún lugar apartado y comérselo entero.

¿Cómo podía ser que el gran Uchiha Sasuke, el que tenía a media villa besando el suelo por donde pisa, estar enamorado del más dobe de lo dobes? Pero si la vida quiso que él se enamorara de ese chiquillo ruidoso pues tenía que resignarse. Agradecía estar con él y ser el único que le pusiese el bronceador, ya que si alguien hubiese solamente insinuado la idea pues... lo mataba, así de fácil, y sobretodo, ver a su niño sólo con bañador, un bañador naranja, el color favorito de su zorrito, que le quedaba bastante bien en esa piel bronceadita... espera, ¿dijo bronceada?

-Dobe, ya no estás quemado. ¿Qué paso?

-Kyuubi…jejeje. Esa bola de pelos en el fondo no es tan malo -se rascó la cabeza y al mismo tiempo sacaba la lengua divertido.

-Que eficaz es. Joder, con los poderes de ese bicho -mientras los dos conversaban, dos cabezas: una rosa y una rubia, se divisaban corriendo a toda velocidad hacia ellos.

-¡Sasuke-kun, mira! ¿Qué tal me queda el bikini nuevo? -preguntó la chica de la gran frente ruborizada.

-Cállate frontuda, Sasuke no se va fijar en ese pecho plano que tienes; él quiere una mujer de verdad, con dos melones bien puestos -le contestó de mala manera su amiga rubia.

-Pero bueno Ino-cerda, una mujer puede ser bella sin tener melones enormes -le recriminó la pelirrosa; su amiga le vio con la ceja levantada.

-Lo único que tienes grande es la frente -y le sacó la lengua.

-Pero serás... Mira, no te lo tengas tan creído que la que tiene mayor pecho es Hinata -en esos momentos pasaba Hinata, con un refresco en la mano para ofrecerlos a Kiba y Neji y ella al estar cerca, oyó todo lo que dijo Sakura, y al instante, se desmayó de la impresión.

-¡Hinata! -dijeron a la vez Kiba y Neji.

-Kiba, ve a buscar agua. Yo mientras intentaré abanicarla, a ver si así se despierta -le dijo el Hyuuga al chico perruno.

-¡Ay Hinata! ¿Cómo se puede ser tan sensible? Algún día se te curará la timidez... Bien, vamos Akamaru -el perro asintió y siguió a su amo, como siempre hacía.

Sasuke en esos momentos sentía vergüenza ajena de la situación. El pobre pensaba qué había hecho en su anterior vida para que la vida le castigase de esa manera tan cruel. ¿Por qué cojones no desistían esas dos? ¿Es que en su vocabulario no existía un 'no'? ¿Sólo existía tocar las pelotas a Sasuke-kun? Él solo quería estar en paz, pero no, se le tenían que pegar las dos lapas.

-Eh, Sasuke, ¿te quieres bañar conmigo? -Sasuke salió de sus pensamientos al oír la voz de su zorrito, y como las chicas estaban más ocupadas midiendo sus pechos, pues él no iba a desaprovechar la ocasión. Además la sonrisa de Naruto le hipnotizaba, si le decía en esos momentos que se tirara de una ventana él no se lo pensaría y se tiraría de cabeza. Maldita sea ¿Cómo se podía ser tan adorable? Pensó por ultimo el vengador.

-Sasuke, que no tengo todo el día. Es si o no -le reprochó el más pequeño por tardar en su contestación.

-No tengo nada mejor que hacer así que vamos. No sabía que tenías tantas ganas de nadar conmigo, dobe -le contestó con altanería el poseedor del Sharingan.

-Baka engreído, solo tú puedes tomarte una invitación por ese lado. Si quieres ven, si no quieres, pues te quedas con tus fans. Se lo diré a Hinata o Neji, aunque viendo el panorama en el que están... -miraban como el de ojos blancos abanicaba a su prima a ver si con eso se despertaba -Bueno, pues invitaré a cejas encrespadas ¡Hey Le...! ¡Suéltame! Sasuke-baka, suelta –Sasuke prácticamente lo arrastraba a la fuerza para irse a bañar con él.

-Me lo dijiste a mí primero, así que te bañas conmigo -y ese fue el razonamiento infantil del azabache. Naruto lo miraba con puntos de interrogación en la cabeza, ¿cómo hace su amigo para llegar a conclusiones tan raras? Bueno, fue el mismo idiota que lo único que se lo ocurrió para volverse más fuerte y matar a su hermano era aliarse con un pedófilo amante de las serpientes. Podía esperarse cualquier cosa de él.

Los dos se metieron en el agua. La verdad es que tenía la temperatura perfecta, estaba templada. Naruto como un niño pequeño se tiró como una bola al agua, salpicando a Sasuke. Éste, por el contrario, en vez de enfadarse miraba divertido el comportamiento infantil del rubio. Le gustaba su forma de ser, despreocupado de las opiniones de los demás, él siempre iba a su ritmo; en parte le gustaría algunas veces desentenderse de todo como hace él, pero dejó de lado sus pensamientos al ver como le lanzaban agua a la cara.

-Hey Naruto, deja de hacer eso que es molesto... -le recriminaba molesto el azabache. Naruto miró embelesado a Sasuke, el estar mojado le hacía terriblemente sexy. Tenía un aspecto indomable, salvaje.

- Cuanto se te moja el pelo te queda bastante... bien... "Pero, ¿qué coño le acabo de decir? Serán los efectos del sol...". Sasuke, no te lo tomes de una manera equivocada. Lo que te acabo de decir…jejeje...No es ninguna insinuación. No estoy diciendo que estés muy bueno ¡Ay mierda...! -y seguía intentando, e intentando, pero sólo conseguía cagarla más y se sujetaba los pelos histérico y rojo de la vergüenza-. ¡Ah! ya no sé lo que digo...

-Dobe, ¿te gusta cómo me queda el pelo mojado? –preguntó divertido el vengador al ver lo nervioso que estaba su zorrito-. "Así que a Naruto le gusto con el pelo mojado. Bueno, eso me evitará el comprar tanto gel para el pelo, que estos días está muy caro".

-¡No es verdad! Yo no dije tal cosa, maldito engreído -giró su rostro avergonzado. Sasuke, al ver la reacción de su rubito, se excitó de sobremanera y se fue acercando a él como un depredador que se acerca a su presa-. Sa... Sasuke, tu cara está rara... -dijo asustado Naruto. Y claro que la cara de Sasuke era rara. Era una mezcla entre excitación y de violador demente.

-Naruto, a mí también me gustas mojadito... pero preferiría que no llevaras ese bañador. No sé si me vas siguiendo... -la mirada del azabache era intensa y no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Naruto. Éste por el contrario, estaba un poco asustado ya que nunca había visto a su amigo tan raro.

-¿Es que no te gusta mi bañador? ¿Qué tiene de malo? –preguntaba inocente el rubio-. Sasuke levantó una ceja, preguntándose cómo no había pillado la frase si estaba muy clara; pero claro, era Naruto...

-Naruto, tu bañador no me importa -el rubio lo miró sin entender-. Lo que te quiero decir, es que yo quiero que tú estés sin... -no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que una pelota le dio en la cara, cayendo al mar que tenía poca profundidad.

-Gomen Sasuke-kun, no quería lastimarte -se disculpó el chico de las grandes cejas.

-No te preocupes Lee, sólo era un balón de playa. ¿Sasuke, estás bien? -le preguntó preocupado Naruto.

-Sí, sí estoy bien -de la nariz del azabache brotaba un poco de sangre.

-¡Sasuke, estás sangrando de la nariz! ¡Dios! ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¡Te vas a morir! ¡Socorro! Una ambulancia, bomberos, médico ¡Médico! -el rubio estaba alarmado, Lee con una cara de 'what?' y Sasuke con una gota resbalándole por la cabeza-. Sasuke, no te mueras por lo que más quieras.

-¡Lee! Te dije que no tiraras la pelota tan fuerte, ya la has vuelto a liar. Tienes que controlar más tu fuerza pedazo de burro -Tenten terminó el sermón, dándole un zape a la cabeza de su amigo.

-Ay, si ya me disculpé... Me ha dolido Tenten -le recriminó, ya que de la hostia que le dio le salió un chichón.

-¿Pero qué pasa aquí? -preguntaron a la vez Ino y Sakura ya habiendo terminado su batalla de tallas de sujetador.

-Sa... Sakura-chan, Sasuke se desangra…-decía el portador del Kyuubi con dos lagrimones en sus ojos-. Haz algo, tú eres médico. No dejes que se muera.

-Ay Naruto, Sasuke solo está sangrando de la nariz. No se va a morir -la pelo rosa miraba abatida las reacciones tan exageradas de su amigo-. ¿Sasuke-kun, qué paso?

-No pasó nada; Lee, sin querer, me dio con el balón, nada más... -suspiro de lo pesada que se volvía la situación. Sakura e Ino miraron a Lee con claras intenciones homicidas. Lee, al notar chakra asesino emanar de las jóvenes, echó a correr por su vida. La inner de Sakura que estaba revolucionado e Ino, le persiguieron por haber herido al moreno y Tenten intentaba salvar a su amigo persiguiéndolas por igual.

-Aahh, pero qué clase de personas me rodean... Sí uy... -el rubio se abalanzó sobre Sasuke, dándole un fuerte abrazo y tirándole otra vez al agua.

-Baka, no vuelvas a hacer eso-sollozaba bajito-Eres un baka, baka, ¡baka! -gritaba a todo pulmón el de los ojos azules.

-Ay... si solo he sangrado de la nariz. Vamos, no llores hombre -le devolvió el abrazo y le acarició el cabello para tranquilizarle -¿No ves que estoy bien? Hasta Sakura te lo dijo... -el rubio levantó la vista para asegurarse de que el azabache estaba bien.

-¿De verdad que estás bien? No me mientes, ¿no? -le preguntó con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Sí, estoy bien. Y no es que me importe, pero me estás abrazando, jeje -rió divertido ante la actitud del kitsune.

-¿Qué? -al ver en la situación en la que se encontraba, se retiró rápidamente, alejándose del Uchiha-. Ah... gomen... no quería incomodarte, jejeje. Además yo no estaba preocupado, engreído -el rubio estaba rojo a más no poder, mientras que el vengador miraba a su zorrito con una media sonrisa -¿Por qué sonríes? Es la verdad...

-Si, lo que tú digas. Me gusta la forma en la que 'no' te preocupas por mí... Ay, si serás dobe -sonrisa marca Uchiha.

-Baka...-en eso, las tripas de Naruto comenzaron a gruñir; clamaban por alimento. El kitsune se sonrojó por el ruido que emanaba de su tripa - Tengo algo de hambre-ttebayo…-Rió avergonzado.

-Anda ven, vamos a comer. Y mira que pensé que era un terremoto, pero no, era tu estómago -y otra ronda de sonrisa marca Uchiha.

-Lo que pasa es que tengo mucha pero mucha hambre, por eso suena así.

-Vale, te creo. Vamos a algún puesto, y erradicamos el terremoto de tu tripa -se lo dijo de forma burlona.

-Eres una cacatúa sin gracia, jejejejeje…-sabiendo que al azabache le molestaba de sobremanera ese apodo, echó a correr, perseguido por el Uchiha-. Eres lento Sasuke-baka.

-Cuando te pille Naruto, desearás no haberme enfadado. Dobe, estate quieto -debía reconocer que el rubio era muy rápido, pero él era más listo -. Mira dobe, un bol de ramen recién hecho.

-¿Dónde...? -y en el instante que se descuidó, el vengador pudo atraparlo.

-Te cogí, dobe -esto se lo susurró de una manera sensual al oído. El kitsune se tensó al oír el tono de voz de Sasuke -. Ahora verás cómo me las gasto -le lamió la oreja, sacando del zorrito un gemido y éste al darse cuenta del gemido que acababa de soltar se apartó del azabache- Usurantonkachi, ¿no me digas que me tienes miedo?

-Yo... yo no te tengo miedo ¿Pero a qué ha venido eso? -Naruto estaba algo alterado por la acción de Sasuke; no todos lo días tu mejor amigo te da un lametazo en la oreja-. "Dios, casi me desmayo, ya se me han quitado hasta las ganas de comer y todo ¿Y si en verdad Sasuke sintiera algo por mí...? No Naruto, no sueñes que la vida no es tan sencilla, Pero… ¿y si fuera así...? Yo...".

-Bueno, por lo menos nadie nos molestará aquí -y era verdad, se habían alejado bastante. Estaban detrás de unas rocas, cerca de un rompeolas; a Sasuke le parecía que la situación jugaba a su favor. Él y Naruto solos, lejos de las miradas. Un ambiente adecuado para lo que tenía en mente.

-Naruto... ¿No crees que vas provocando así vestido? -el Uchiha estaba muy excitado y su voz salía ronca.

-¿Provocando? No te entiendo; mi bañador es llamativo, pero a mí me gusta. Tienes una manía con mi pobre bañador, por lo menos yo no llevo el símbolo de la familia en él -y era verdad, Sasuke llevaba el símbolo del clan Uchiha estampado en su bañador –Jajajaja…Seguro que tu rompa interior es igual, jajajajaja -se partía de la risa el rubio, mientras a Sasuke le crecía una vena en la cabeza.

-"Tranquilo Sasuke, ahora no es momento de perder los estribos. Le voy a quitar yo las ganas de reír a ese usurantonkachi" -se acercó a una gran velocidad, y le cogió el mentón-. Ya no te ríes, por lo que veo -Naruto tenía los ojos muy abiertos y se estaba empezando a poner nervioso por la cercanía del azabache-. Dime Naruto, vamos a hacer otras cosas más... de... -se acercó a milímetros de sus labios-... adultos...

-Eh... adultos... ¿Como beber cerveza o ver pelis porno? Bueno cuando era pequeño me interesaba verlas, aunque ni Iruka-sensei ni el anterior hokage me dejaron, pero ahora no me interesa; lo de la cerveza tampoco, porque una vez tomé y me sentó fatal, me desperté con un dolommfnn... -sus labios fueron apresados por el vengador, el beso era apasionado. Naruto esta flipando en colores, lo estaba besando; Sasuke le intentó meter la lengua, pero Naruto viendo sus intenciones le mordió el labio.

Sasuke se limpió con la lengua la sangre que brotaba de su labio inferior. Si ya estaba excitado, esa última acción había duplicado su estado.

- Veo que eres una fierecilla, mi kitsune. Me gusta.

-¿Pero de qué coño vas? Primero el lametazo y después me besas... No te entiendo... ¿Sasuke? ¿Dónde estás? -y de repente unos brazos le envolvieron el cuerpo.

-¿Me buscabas?-preguntó olfateando parte de su cuello- Mmm... hueles a vainilla. Me pregunto, ¿a qué sabrás?

-Sas... Sasuke, eso que se me clava en mi trasero es tu kunai, ¿verdad?

-No, mi rubito... esto es mucho más grande y duro que un kunai y te hará disfrutar de lo lindo.

-¿Sasuke, tú... estás cachondo? -preguntó temeroso el rubio; el Uchiha reía internamente, pues claro que lo estaba y mucho. Al fin se había dado cuenta de su estado.

-Al fin caes del huerto. Me gustaría que me ayudaras con mi problema. ¿Qué me dices? -toda la conversación se la iba susurrando a la oreja, ya que su kitsune era muy sensible ahí al mínimo tacto- Dime Naruto... ¿No quieres jugar conmigo...? -la mano de Sasuke se dirigió a la media erección de Naruto, presionándola un poco -Por lo que veo tú también quieres jugar, pero que travieso es mi zorrito.

-Ahh... Mmm... Sasuke... -Naruto ya no razonaba; con unas simples palabras y el tocarle allí fue suficiente para dejarle fuera de combate-Sasu... ke.

-Veo que estamos de acuerdo, bien... -le tomó el rostro y le besó. El beso era demandante, las lenguas se entrelazaban entre ellas en una lucha que el azabache ganó por la falta de experiencia de Naruto. Exploró toda la cavidad del rubio sin dejar ningún lugar sin degustar, para el de los ojos negros era simplemente sublime el sabor de Naruto.  
No supo cómo pudo aguantar tanto tiempo sin lanzarse sobre el rubio, pero ahora lo tenía cooperando con él. El beso terminó, ya que los pulmones ya no aguantaban más sin oxígeno. El primero en parar fue Naruto que se veía más afectado, con las mejillas rojas y la respiración alterada.

-No has besado mucho en tu vida... -le sonrió de manera prepotente.

-Casi me quedo sin aire...-jadeaba fuertemente, intentando recuperar al aire-…Y yo no voy besando a cualquiera... tiene que ser alguien especial -apartó la mirada del vengador, ya que, prácticamente, se había confesado.

-Ya somos dos, dobe -Naruto se sorprendió ante la confesión del azabache, entonces él también era correspondido-¿No me digas que no te habías dado cuenta de lo que sentía? "Es un dobe".

-Pues claro que no. Nos la pasamos discutiendo, normal que no me haya dado cuenta.

-Dejemos la cháchara para otro rato, yo ahora quiero otra cosa... -Sasuke siguió dando besos y pequeños mordiscos al cuello de Naruto, éste último sólo se limitaba a sentir.

Dejando varias marcas de propiedad en el cuello del rubio, el Uchiha lo recostó en el suelo. Recorrió con su lengua el pecho bien formado del más pequeño, dejando rastros de saliva a su paso. El zorrito empezaba a soltar pequeños gemidos, después, la lengua del mayor se fue a unos de los pezones, lo lamió y mordisqueó hasta dejarlo duro, y repitió la misma acción en el otro hasta dejarlo en el mismo estado. Naruto se tapó la boca para no gemir como un animal.

-¿Por qué callas tus gemidos? Quiero oírte, no me obligues a amarrarte las manos.

-Pero... aahhh... Sasuke... -el aludido bajó hasta el ombligo del kitsune, dándole suaves besos en esa zona-. Mmm... aaahhh...

-Así me gusta, buen niño... -ahora su lengua estaba encima del bañador, lo mordió, y lo fue sacando lentamente, haciendo suspirar a Naruto por la forma tan tortuosa de sacarlo. Cuando tiró el bañador en algún rincón del lugar, se percató de que el amiguito de Naruto ya estaba despierto, sonrió ante esto. Acarició los muslos del rubio; éste se estaba desesperando, quería que Sasuke le tomara pero ya.

-Sasummm... hazlo yaaahh... -se lo dijo de una manera ronca, producto de la lujuria del momento.

-Poco a poco mi kitsune, sino, no sería divertido -le encantaba la cara de placer que tenía su niño, pero él también estaba con dolor en sus partes, más quería saborear el momento. No quería que acabase tan rápido.

Viendo los movimientos y expresiones de Naruto, supuso que sería su primera vez, eso le gustaba más; él sería el primero y último en probar ese cuerpecito divino, pobre del infeliz que le tocase.

Le separó las piernas, iba dispuesto a empezar a saborear el miembro de su zorrito. Primero empezó dándole pequeños besos; Naruto infló las mejillas viendo como el azabache solo le estaba torturando. Este último, viendo la cara de reproche que le ponía, sonrió de lado y dejando de castigarle, se metió su erección en la boca.

-Aahhhh... -gimió al sentir la cálida boca de Sasuke envolver su miembro. Éste bordeaba la longitud con su lengua, succionó y lamió la punta; después, empezó a subir y bajar por todo la longitud. Naruto no cabía en más placer; se le escurrió un hilito de saliva por la comisura de la boca, era tan intensa esa sensación…tan placentera.

-Más... ahh... mmm... más rápido... mmmahhh.. -el azabache acató las órdenes y aumentó la velocidad de las succiones. Era un sube y baja frenético-. Sasuke me voy a... ¡¡¡Aaahh!!! -y terminó explotando en la boca del aludido. El rubio estaba agotado e intentaba volver a respirar con normalidad, mientras que el otro se bebió toda la esencia del más pequeño sin dejar ni una gota.

-Gomen... intenté avisarte...

-Simplemente delicioso, eres demasiado rico... -Naruto estaba rojísimo por lo que acaba de oír y la imagen de Sasuke no ayudaba mucho, era endemoniadamente sexy; ese bastardo hizo con unas simples palabras que se le volviera a levantar-. Ohh... veo que aún tenemos ganas de jugar... -sonrió con prepotencia.

-Baka, es tu culpa por ir provocándome... -dijo con falso enojo.

-Perdóname, Naruto-sama. Para expiar mi culpa, daré lo mejor para que se sienta muy bien... -le dijo de manera burlona; volvió a separar las piernas del más chico, pero esta vez su objetivo era la entrada virginal del rubio, e introdujo su lengua en ella.

-Ahhh, ¿qué haces? -preguntaba el kitsune.

-Por la expresión que pones no te disgusta y si no hago esto te dolerá lo que viene, así que estate calladito y disfruta.

-¿Q-Qué? No te entie... ¡¡Aaahhhh... Mmm... Sasuke!! -el azabache siguió degustando con su lengua el interior de Naruto, provocando en éste temblores de placer. Viendo que estaba distraído, introdujo un dedo en su entrada, éste saltó de la impresión.

-Sasuke, sácalo. Saca ese dedo -pero éste no le hizo caso e introdujo otro dígito. Los movía y los sacaba; introdujo el tercero, empezaba a notar como la entrada de Naruto se ensanchaba y también notó que éste ya no se quejaba, más bien disfrutaba de las sensaciones que le brindaban. Sasuke sonreía por esto; después, sacó los dedos viendo que la entrada estaba suficientemente preparada.

-¡Eh...! -se quejó el rubio, ya que le habían quitado su fuente de placer; el azabache miró con burla a su zorrito, sabiendo que su reacción iba a ser esa.

-Jeje, te ha gustado. No me extraña, soy el mejor en todo -Naruto no podía creerse lo prepotente que era el portador del Sharingan y le miró con una cara de fastidio-. No me mires así que es verdad, lo demuestran tus gemidos.

-Teme, eres un... ¡Ay! espera... -el Uchiha ya estaba introduciendo la punta de su miembro en la rosadita entrada de su kitsune-. Duele... ¡¡Sácala!! -pedía con algunas lágrimas.

-Mira si lo introduzco de una sentada te dolerá menos. Si quieres puedes arañarme o lo que quieras para aguantar el dolor -Sasuke lo que menos quería era lastimarle, y menos que le salieran lagrimas pero el dolor era inevitable -. Bien aquí voy... mmm... -y se introdujo de un empujón en el interior de Naruto.

-"Dios, pero que bien sienta" - Eres deliciosamente... estrecho... mmah... dobe, pero sigues siendo una fierecilla... Aahh... -le dijo esto, ya que Naruto le había mordido el hombro con un poquito de violencia y de él empezaba a brotar un poco de sangre. Pasados unos minutos, Naruto lamió la sangre del hombro de Sasuke y empezó a mover las caderas en señal de que ya podía seguir; Sasuke no se hizo de rogar, así que sacó otra vez su miembro y lo volvió a introducir, empezando con movimientos lentos para no dañar a su zorrito.

-Sasuke... ahhh... más... ra-rápido... mmm -feliz por oír eso, aceleró las embestidas; 'más profundo, más fuerte', eran los únicos pensamientos del uke. Sasuke le levantó una pierna y se la puso detrás del hombro para hacer las embestidas más profundas y siguió embistiendo como un poseso sin parar; Naruto se iba a quedar afónico de tantos gemidos que soltaba.

-Que... rico... me... aahhh... ahh... gusta... más... No pares... Ahhh... -el azabache cambió las posiciones y puso a Naruto a cuatro patas para que las embestidas fueran más placenteras. Estaban casi a su límite y viendo que el miembro de Naruto ya no recibía la fricción de sus vientres, lo tomó y empezó a masturbarlo a la velocidad de las embestidas. El kitsune arqueó la espalda de placer, ya que su azabache había dado en un punto que le volvía loco.

- Sasu... ahh... allí... Vuelve a dar... allí... -el vengador comprendió y volvió a dar en el mismo punto; Naruto veía las estrellas con tanto placer, ya no podía más-. Sasuke... me... voy... a...

-Yo... ah... también... -gemía ronco el moreno.

-Dios... que placer... ya... ¡¡¡Aaaahhh!!! -y llegó al preciado orgasmo, esparciendo su semilla en las manos de Sasuke, respirando con dificultad y las mejillas rojas a más no poder, y sudor recorriendo todo su cuerpo; mientras que el azabache, viendo que la entrada de Naruto le estrujaba su miembro, con dos embestidas más acabó dentro de su zorrito.

Los dos intentaban normalizar su respiración, estaban cansados pero muy satisfechos; además, estaban con la persona que más querían. No podían pedir más.

-Naruto... etto... Mira... ¿Te gustaría ser mi koi? -le preguntó avergonzado el azabache.

-Hombre, después de esta sesión de sexo, ¿cómo podría decirte que no?, jejeje… -reía, divertido, el rubio.

-Dobe... -le dio un pequeño beso en los labios -. Vamos por la segunda ronda.

-Sasuke... Mi culo no está hecho de acero, si sigues así me destrozarás. Eres insaciable...-decía con dos cascaditas en los ojos.

-Ah, tonterías; si hace unos momentos solo gemías...Lo disfrutaste de lo lindo.

-Si pero...

De repente, oyeron como una estampida venía hacia ellos. Temiéndose lo peor, en un acto reflejo, Sasuke abrazó a Naruto, protegiéndole de cualquier peligro.

-Os he dicho mil veces que era un accidente. Apiadaos de mi alma, por lo que más queráis -lloraba por su destino el pobre Lee, ya que aún le perseguían las dos asesinas por haber, según ellas, atentado contra la vida de su querido Sasuke-kun.

-¡¡Te mataremos!! Huir es inútil -decían las dos fuera de sus cabales.

-Chicas por el amor de dios, el tonto de Lee ya se ha disculpado; ya le pegaré yo después. Anda, dejad de correr -le intentaba proteger Tenten, pero las tres chicas se pararon ya que Lee estaba viendo algo en concreto.

-Al fin te... -las chicas también vieron lo que estaba observando Lee. Ante ellos estaban Naruto y Sasuke desnudos, con marcas por todos sus cuerpos y sustancia blanquecina por todas partes. No tenías que ser un genio para saber qué ocurría.

-¿Qué miran? ¿Es que no podéis iros a otra parte? Joder, ni follar tranquilo puedo -se quejaba enfurecido el azabache, ya que le habían arruinado la segunda ronda con su niño.

-No estoy aquí, no estoy aquí, no estoy aquí, no estoy aquí... -repetía constantemente el rubio deseando que le tragara la tierra en esos momentos. Tenten e Ino habían sacado los móviles y hacían fotos a la pareja, Sakura quedó blanca del shock y Lee estaba rojísimo.

-Chicos os estaba... mos... buscan... do... -Kiba se quedó sin palabras ante lo que veía.

-Kiba, ¿los has encontra... do? -el ojos blancos no se quedaba atrás con la cara que ponía.

-¿Pero quién más va a venir a fastidiar? Sólo falta que venga el papa desde Roma.

-Kiba-kun, onii-chan, les…..estaba…bus…can…do-Se detuvo en seco y gritó, volviéndose a desmayar; Hinata iba a pasar las vacaciones más desmayada que despierta por lo que veían los presentes.

-¡¡Nooo!! Con lo que nos costó despertarla... -dijeron el Hyuuga y el Inuzuka con aura depresiva.

-La que faltaba... -dijo abatido Sasuke, con una gotaza en la cabeza-. ¡¡Dejad de sacarnos fotos!! Yo soy el único que puede ver a Naruto desnudo; ¡Fuera! ¡Aire, aire!

-No estoy aquí, no estoy aquí, no estoy aquí, no estoy aquí... -seguía repitiendo Naruto.  
Sí, señores, iban a ser unas vacaciones…¿cómo decirlo...? Interesantes para nuestros ninjas. Pero eso no impediría que nuestros dos tórtolos las disfrutaran ¡Ah! Otra cosa, si veis fotos de Sasuke y Naruto como Dios les trajo al mundo por Internet, sabed que fueron colgadas por dos nuevas yaoi fans de la villa de Konoha. Ya imaginaréis quiénes son.

-¿Pero quién coño ha puesto fotos nuestras en Internet...? Cuando les pille, les mataré -dijo Sasuke enfurecido, viendo las dichosas fotos en su ordenador portátil de última generación-. Malditos depravados, cuando me... -pero todo el enfado se le pasó al ver a su niño solo con una toalla cubriéndole, todo mojadito. Era tan violable.

-Sasuke, yo ya me he bañado... Oye, ¿por qué me miras raro? -preguntó sin sospechar nada el kitsune.

-Ven aquí, así te lo explico. Dobe... -y le dio un beso de nada casto a su rubio.

-Espera, ¿que aaahhhh... no te cansas...? mmm... Lo acabamos de hacer dos veces... aahh... -ya que el azabache ya le estaba chupando el cuello.

-De ti, no me canso nunca.

-Esperaahhh... tengo un límite... mmm... aahhh... -detrás de la puerta unas chicas estaban oyéndolo todo y grabando lo que escuchaban.

-¿Lo tienes? -preguntó la rubia.

-Sí, nos van a pagar millones por esto-reía perversamente Tenten, entusiasmada.

-Creo que Sasuke se olvidó de buscar a quién colgó esas fotos, si no nos mataría -afirmó Ino.  
-Es verdad, pero mejor así, él ahora tiene... otros asuntos que atender...-reía traviesa la castaña.

-Shh... Que viene la mejor parte... -decía Lee comiendo palomitas mientras escuchaba detrás de la puerta. Las chicas le miraron, después se miraron y levantando los hombros pensaron: "Otro yaoi fan para el montón".

-¡¡¡Aaahh!! ¡¡Sasuke!!

Sí que iban a ser unas vacaciones moviditas. Sí señor, muy moviditas.

**Fin**


End file.
